1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, high performance displays are adapted to display various data, such as images, graphics and text. Modern liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have low power consumption, small and compact designs, and reduced harmful electromagnetic wave radiation. LCD devices display images by the adjustment of light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules using electric fields. An LCD device includes an LCD panel for displaying images and a driver for driving the LCD panel. Some LCD devices include an LCD panel, a panel driver, a backlight assembly, a bottom chassis, a middle mold, and an upper receiving member.
The panel driver includes a driving integrated circuit (IC) for driving gate lines and data lines of the LCD panel, a timing controller for controlling the driving IC, and a power supply for supplying power signals to the LCD panel and the driving IC. The timing controller and power supply are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to supply data signals to the LCD panel. A source PCB having various components is electrically connected to the LCD panel through a tape carrier package (TCP). However, movement of the source PCB may cause a short circuit between the components and their neighboring conductors, which degrades the quality of the LCD device.